Esperanza de Navidad
by vivaelanime
Summary: El padre de Severus lo echa de su casa y mientras vaga por las calles recuerda ciertos hechos que le entristecen aun más, pero es rescatado por alguien que le animará el día. Slash, relación hombre x hombre sino te guste no entres, estáis advertidos.


**Título:** Esperanza de Navidad

**Resumen: **El padre de Severus lo echa de su casa y mientras vaga por las calles recuerda ciertos hechos que le entristecen aun más, pero es rescatado por alguien que le animará el día.

**Personajes:** Severus Snape, Sirius Black

**Categoría:** Harry Potter

**Genero:** Romántico, Songfic,

**Notas de la historia: **

Este one shot es la respuesta al reto navideño del foro que administro

http: / mundodefantasia. foroactivo. com/ t73-desafio –de –navidad -canto- slashero (quitar espacios)

Espero que disfrutéis del fic

Severus Snape iba paseando por las calles de Londres Muggle, estaba triste porque su madre había muerto recientemente, según los médicos se cayó por las escaleras y del golpe falleció; pero Severus sabía que eso era mentira, su padre estando enfadado seguramente la empujó.

Las calles de la cuidad estaban adornadas por esas fechas, la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todos estaban de fiesta, los niños haciendo muñecos de nieve, gente con las compras navideñas, un grupo de gente cantando villancicos.

Hoy era el primer día después de haber regresado del colegio, y ya no podía regresar a casa, pues su padre le había echado diciéndole, que no volviera más, aunque pudo coger sus pertenencias y algunas fotos de su madre. Por eso es que andaba deambulando por las calles, sin ningún lugar a donde ir, y sin dinero para pagar una habitación en algún lugar.

"_¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?, no tengo un lugar donde ir, mucho menos dinero suficiente para poder vivir por mi cuenta, y el poco dinero que tengo es para comprarle un regalo de Navidad a Siri, estoy en muchos problemas"_ eran los pensamientos del moreno mientras iba caminando. Cuando el grupo que cantaba villancicos empezó a entonar el villancico que su madre le cantaba todos los años por estas fechas, el que más les gustaba a los dos. Ocasionando que recuerdos de las Navidades pasadas vinieran a su mente.

_Campana sobre campana,_

_Y sobre campana una,_

_Asómate a la ventana,_

_Veras al Niño en la cuna._

_Belén, campanas de Belén,_

_Que los ángeles tocan_

_¿Qué nuevas me traéis?_

_Flash Black_

_-Severus, Sev cielo, despierta –dijo la señora Snape a su hijo de 6 años que todavía seguía durmiendo en la cama._

_-Umm ¿Qué pasa mami? –Preguntó un dormido Severus._

_-Tenemos que abrir los regalos, corre levántate y vístete, te espero abajo con el desayuno –dijo su madre dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero el niño la paró._

_-Pero, a papá no le gusta que celebremos la Navidad mágicamente –dijo triste._

_-Tu padre no está, se fue de viaje de negocios tenemos que aprovechar, venga corre –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta._

_El niño no tardó mucho en arreglarse y bajar a desayunar, donde le esperaba la casa totalmente ambientada para Navidad, con los adornos volando libremente por la casa con magia. Severus se sorprendió pues las Navidades siempre eran aburridas porque su padre no quería que usaran magia en la casa. Esa fue la primera Navidad divertida del niño, además de la primera vez que cantaron villancicos._

_Esa fiesta se convirtió en una tradición ya que su padre al parecer siempre tenía que irse de viaje de negocios en Navidad._

_Fin Flash Black_

Cuando terminó de recordar la canción ya había terminado, por lo que siguió caminando más triste de lo que ya se encontraba. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos cuando unos brazos fuertes le sujetaron por la cintura, en un principio se resistió pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era su novio se acercó más al cuerpo protector de éste, quedándose desmayado al instante por el cansancio físico y emocional que tenía.

Cuando Severus despertó se encontraba en una habitación que no reconocía, asustarse fue lo primero que le ocurrió, pero después de ver entrar por la puerta a Sirius Black, su novio, se tranquilizó.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Lily, me contactó por la Red Flú al ver como tu padre te echaba de casa y en vez de ir con ella, te alejabas, estaba preocupada, y sabe que yo te podría encontrar en cualquier lugar gracias a esto –dijo señalando el anillo que el moreno llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.- Me tenías preocupado, ¿por qué no me contactaste enseguida?. Te tuve que buscar por todos lados y cuando te encuentro, te desmayas en mis brazos. Menos mal que el papá de James estaba aquí, cuando te revisó dijo que estabas bien, sólo cansado.

-Lo siento Siri, pero tenía que pensar, y aclarar mis ideas. –dijo Severus triste.

-¿Y lo hiciste? –Preguntó Sirius, y el morocho asintió.- Bien, ahora es momento que te levantes y bajes a desayunar todos están preocupados por ti.

-¿Todos? –Preguntó desconcertado.

-Los señores Potter, James, Remus, Lily, mi hermano, mi prima Narcissa, y tu amigo Malfoy –contestó Sirius.

-¿Y tú no? –Preguntó un poco sonrojado porque tanta gente se preocupara por él, y mirando sus manos a la vez que las movía nerviosamente.

Sirius sonrió ante la acción tan infantil de su novio, pero así lo quería, tímido y vergonzoso. Por eso se acercó hasta el muchacho, y abrazándolo por la cintura, lo llevó como una princesa hasta abajo.

Cuando llegaron al salón con Severus todo rojo y su cabeza escondida en el pecho de su novio, haciendo reír al resto, fue cuando le contestó Black.

-Yo soy el que más preocupado estaba, desde que te empecé a buscar no comí nada, de la angustia; espero que no olvides que te amo Severus Snape –dijo Sirius en el oído del más bajito.

-Yo también te amo Sirius –contestó éste, siendo escuchado por Black.

-Bien muchachos es hora de que empecemos la Navidad –dijo la Señora Potter, y con un pase de varita todo se empezó a mover en la casa, igual que hacía la mamá de Severus.

"_Mamá espero que estés bien en el cielo, yo lo estaré aquí, no creo que Sirius me deje entristecer nunca más, te quiero mucho mamá"_ pensó Severus antes de divertirse con su nueva familia y amigos.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado,

Feliz Navidad a todos, y un prospero año 2012 a tods


End file.
